tales_of_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Mori Noriko
'Character First Name' Noriko 'Character Last Name' Mori 'IMVU Username' LordNorikTheWise 'Nickname (optional)' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) 'Age' 13 'Date of Birth' was born Augest 12th, 187 A.P. 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5' 2" 'Weight' 112 lbs 'Blood Type' A+ 'Occupation' Nin 'Scars/Tattoos' Scar on his hand 'Affiliation' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Growing up in the Mori Clan (decendants of the Demon Mist brothers) people always assumed that Noriko was violent, arrogent, and above all, dark. But he is quite the opposite to be quite honest with you. Noriko is very kind and gentle with a determination that has never been seen before. His basic want in life, is to become more like his brothers, and sister, meaning to become more skilled and be an amazing Nin. But he is still scared deep in his heart to know what that may cost him. He loves to eat lots of random fruits and veggies, and can get easily side tracked by any sort of food to be honest. And is extremely loyal to his friends, and his family. Although he tries very hard however, that doesnt always go the way he would hope it goes, and begins lowering his self esteme at a rapid rate. He knows if he loses, or dies for nothing, then it will dishonor his clan. He also love to watch the world as it goes by. He likes to stay silent and try to learn as much as he can while spying on random people, all the way to family. In doing this he has seen very many men he finds desireable, but must keep his mouth shut for not only does he not want to be discovered, but also doesnt know if it would be excepted. '' ''But above all. He loves to learn, and is smart. He is quick to react, quiet as a gentle brease, and rarely gives up. 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Mori Clan The members of this clan are the famous decendants of the Demon Brothers of the Mist. Residing primarily in Kirigakure, the members of this clan hold primarily Water. No second affinity has been recorded. The Mori is a greatly violent Clan, but only to their enemies. To their friends and village memebers, they are passive agressive. The Mori Clan is also famous for its use of clawed guantlets and poison covered claw weapons. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Intelligent, Speedy, and a great Climber. 'Weaknesses' Handseals Databook 'Weapons Inventory' 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu Team Affiliation Team Bae Sensei: Kaji Bae *Hattori Sol *Mori Noriko * 'Allies' Kirigakure 'Enemies' Even though he would never say it, and tries to make himself believe otherwise. His older twin brother Mahiko and Korhiko, His older sister Machuhiko. 'Background Information' Born to the Mori clan, Noriko was always seen to be the weakest. Norikos father although ever harsh always saw potential in him, and his mother did also, but his two brothers, and sister it was a different story. His older twin brothers Hoshicho and Konuhiko where always hurting, and sparing with him to try and show how weak they thought he was. His older sister Moriko never spoke, or even went anywear near him, because she also saw him as weak. Through his young life he hid, and was very good at it. He would hide in trees, and in bushes to watch his brothers, and sister spar and fight, trying to learn technical skill to hopefully become a ninja like they are. Although on serveral occasions he was found, he was still an uncanny hider, and great learner. Then it all changed at the death of his parents during a mission they where on, and he was left with them... the three people he feared the most, and the three people he wished to make proud. So he entered the achademy a year later, and even though he was bumped and bruised he still had a determination that could never be broken, because what he watned could only be acheived by Noriko, and him alone. Then after many days of leaning and nights of practicing he graduated, and became apart of Team Bae. RolePlaying History 'Approved by:' Category:Nation of Water Category:Team Bae Category:Genin Category:Mori Category:Mori Noriko